Secrets Are Never To Be Spoken
by Jax31583
Summary: Harry has been spending the summer with someone...someone close and dear to his heart...but who?
1. Tropical Suprise

Author's Notes:  
  
I would like to thank all those who read and/or reviewed my story, 'Secrets Untold', and/or any of my other pieces of work...  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
Also I know that Cedric dies when Harry's in his fourth year, and I had Cedric dead by Harry's second year. I'm sorry to all that are (huge) Cedric Diggory fans...really I'm truly sorry. But I just wanted everyone to know that 'Secrets Untold' and 'Secrets Are Never To Be Spoken' are NOT based around how JK Rowling's books are based time. I based them on what I wanted them to be based around...sorry, if it confuses anyone, just remember this is based around how I want everything to happen.  
  
ALSO...I was asked how Oliver had been revived in my last story, I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear how that happened, I thought it made sense in my mind (but I AM the one writing the story, so most everything is mapped out in my mind.)  
  
If you remember correctly, Oliver heart rate dropped, and when Chanse grabbed his hand, it went back up. Well Chanse figures out the last part of the reviving spell (which is tears), and then when she is allowed only five minutes to say goodbye to Oliver she soaks his shirt in tears, and that revives him.  
  
Then as you know he gets revived then he...well I'm not going to say because maybe some people who haven't read 'Secrets Untold' are reading this first, which is fine they can do that, but I suggest (seriously suggested) that they read 'Secrets Untold'. For the majority of it you can understand what going on, but it's better to read the first story to be able to totally understand everything.  
  
Ok on with the story (prequel to the sequel to 'Secrets Untold')...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
The majority of summer was gone, and Harry had been living with Chanse for two months now...  
  
Through those two months, Harry grew taller, and he had gotten a little muscle on his arms, and legs now. His hair was still long and shaggy, and draped in on the top of his forehead.  
  
Chanse had changed a lot from how she used to look...she had grown a tad taller, and a little skinnier, and she had changed her hair. She had cast a spell on her hair for it to grow, and it had gone from jaw-length to just a little past her shoulder blades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry turned around to Chanse, but she wasn't there, "Chanse?" He walked back outside and onto the hard wood porch. He walked to the side of the house and saw Chanse.  
  
"Come on Nora" She yelled as she hit a bludger, and watch the giant Chinese Fireball dragon chase after it.  
  
"Hey Harry," Chanse ran over to the porch where Harry was standing, "I didn't see you there."  
  
Chanse walked with Harry closer to Nora, who began to snort and bare her teeth, "Um, Chanse?" Harry said nervously as he stopped walking.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" Chanse asked, as she turned around to Harry, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't think she's gotten used to me?"  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Nora snorting and baring her teeth, "NORA!" Chanse yelled as she walked to the giant dragon, "Stop that."  
  
Nora quickly laid down on the ground and looked up at Chanse with fear in her giant baby blue dragon eyes, "Harry is part of our family...and you have to except that!" Chanse hissed at Nora.  
  
"Ok Harry I think you can come over now." Chanse turned around to Harry and laughed.  
  
Harry carefully, and slowly, walked closer and closer to Nora, "Harry you might want to stick your hand out and let her smell you, just to show that you're no danger." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Harry yelled, as he stopped walking, "What happens if she bites off my hand? Or my head, for that matter?"  
  
"Harry stop acting like Ron, and stick out your damn hand!" Chanse huffed.  
  
Harry walked a couple of more feet, and stood in front of the giant red dragon, and he stuck out his shaking hand in front of Nora's nose.  
  
Chanse cautiously watched as Nora sniffed Harry's hand over and over again. Finally Nora push the top of her head underneath Harry's hand, and moved her head from side to side, "What's she doing?" Harry whispered to Chanse.  
  
"She trusts you now," Chanse smiled, "She wants you to pet her."  
  
Harry looked back Nora, and he carefully curled his fingers, and began softly scratching the top of Nora's red scaly head. Harry began to laugh with excitement, as he continued scratching Nora's head.  
  
"Chanse, Harry?" A voice yelled from the house.  
  
"We're outside." Chanse yelled back.  
  
A few minutes later, Hagrid came walking outside, on the porch, "Your mom wanted me to tell you that it's time for dinner." Hagrid smiled at the kids, "I see that Nora likes you now, Harry."  
  
"I guess so." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well you to better not be late for dinner, because your mom told me to tell you two that she has a surprise for the two of you." Hagrid smirked, as he turned around and walked inside the house.  
  
Harry stopped petting Nora, and looked at Chanse, who looked back at Harry, "I'll race you?" Harry smirked.  
  
"You're on." Chanse smirked.  
  
"On your marks," Chanse and Harry got in their running positions, "get set," they crouched down to the ground, "GO!" Harry screamed.  
  
The two of them took off running as fast as their legs would take them. They jumped over logs in the yard, and ran up the entrance stairs, through the front door, and into the kitchen.  
  
"I WIN!" Harry shouted.  
  
"No fair!" Chanse whined, as she grabbed two water bottles from the refrigerator, "You're a Seeker, and I'm a Keeper." Chanse whined, even more, as she handed Harry a water bottle.  
  
"So?" Harry smirked, as he began to drink his water.  
  
"You're supposed to move faster then me."  
  
They two of them began to laughed, and drink their water, when Chanse's mom walked in the kitchen, "Your guys are red in the face. What have you been doing?"  
  
"We raced each other back to the house." Chanse huffed.  
  
"And I won." Harry said very proudly.  
  
"Only because you're a damn Seeker." Chanse smirked, as she shoved Harry, lightly.  
  
"You're supposed to move fast too." Harry snickered, as he shoved Chanse back.  
  
"Yeah, but not as fast as a fucking Seeker." She started to shove Harry back.  
  
"Children," Heather said with surprise in her voice, "stop acting like little kids."  
  
"Yes, mother." Chanse sulked. Then Chanse stuck her tongue out at Harry, and he did the same.  
  
"If you two keep acting like that, I'm not going to tell you your surprise." Heather snapped.  
  
Quickly, both Harry and Chanse shut up, and looked up at Heather, "What is it Mrs. Jackson?" Harry said with excitement.  
  
"Oh please, Harry...Don't call me Mrs. Jackson," Heather laughed, "Call me either Heather or mom...but you don't have to call me mom. I understand I'm not your mom and all, but I just was thinking since..."  
  
Harry cut Heather off, "Ok mom, I get it" he laughed.  
  
Heather looked down at her hand, which was clutching onto a small envelope. "So what's the surprise mom?" Chanse asked eagerly.  
  
"Well," Heather smiled, as she sat down at the kitchen table, and laid the envelope and her hand down on the table top, "Your father and I decided, since you don't get to see your old friends as much as you used to...that we would..."  
  
"You guys didn't?" Chanse whispered, with a smile grew across her face.  
  
"If you mean bought, you, Harry, and ourselves plane tickets back to Maui? Then we did."  
  
Chanse jumped up from the table, and began jumping up and down, and screaming with excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you mommy," She jumped in her mom's arms, "Thank you."  
  
"I'm confused." Harry laughed, as he scratched his head.  
  
"Ok," Chanse collected herself, and pulled a chair up next to Harry, and sat down, "Before I found out I was a witch, I lived in Maui, Hawaii. But then I found out I was a witch, and I moved to England...understand now?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Chanse turned back around to her mom, "When do we leave?"  
  
"In three days."  
  
"For how long? When do we get in? When do we..."  
  
"Calm down honey. You don't want to put yourself in the hospital, for hyperventilation." Heather laughed. "We're there for two weeks. We get in about nine o'clock in the morning, in Maui time, that is," Heather laughed again.  
  
"What time in the morning do we leave?" Harry shrugged.  
  
Heather walked over to the cabinet, an pulled out two bowls, "We have to be at the airport at three in the morning," she walked over to stove and poured bouillabaisse into the bowls, and walked back over to the table, and set the bowls in front of Chanse and Harry. She sat down across from them, and watched them started to eat, "and it will take us about three days to get there."  
  
"Ok," Chanse mumbled with a mouth full of bouillabaisse, "Thank you again mommy." Chanse smiled as she ate another bite of her stew.  
  
"Chanse don't eat with your mouth open." Heather hissed.  
  
Chanse swallowed a bite, quickly, "Sorry."  
  
"You two better go to bed, after you put your dishes away, because all tomorrow we're packing and things like that, because the morning after tomorrow we leave." Heather smiled.  
  
She got up and left the two kids, to eat their bouillabaisse, and talk about their up coming trip.  
  
"So what's Maui like?" Harry asked, as he shoveled some more bouillabaisse in his mouth.  
  
"Well," Chanse laid her spoon, back down in the empty bowl, "It's full of beautiful waters, and..." Chanse thought some more, as she stood up and took hers and Harry's bowl to the sink and washed them off and put them in the dishwasher, "it's really hard to describe...you have to see it for yourself." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well you didn't stop talking about it, when you first came to Hogwarts, so I guess it's beyond words." Harry laughed as he followed Chanse out of the kitchen and up to her room.  
  
"You have to idea, Harry." Chanse gasped, "Its breathtaking just thinking about it."  
  
They walked into Chanse's room, and Chanse sat down on her bed, "Chanse I'm going down to my room now, night."  
  
"Um...Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well see mom and dad decided they were going to paint the guess room." Chanse sighed.  
  
"But where am I to sleep, then?"  
  
"In here." Chanse pointed in her room.  
  
"There's only one bed in here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
"In my bed."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"In my bed."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"It's either my room or sleeping with paint fumes."  
  
"Your room," Harry laughed, "but what about sleeping on the floor?"  
  
"The linen boxes are in a room being painted in"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor, a little worried, "Harry, what's the problem?" Chanse smirked, "we're brother and sister. I mean if it was like we never knew we're brother and sister I would understand. But we know we are, so I don't see the problem." Chanse smirked, as she walked in her closet.  
  
A few minutes later Chanse walked out of her closet, in her pajamas, and saw that Harry was sitting on her bed, looking at the floor, in a complete daze, "Harry you ok?" Chanse asked as she walked over and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Chanse..." Harry whispered, as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Harry looked up at Chanse, with tear-filled eyes, "What's wrong Harry? You're scaring me." Harry threw his arms around Chanse's neck, and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"I love you." Harry whispered in Chanse's ear.  
  
"I love you too Harry," Chanse laughed, "but where did that come from?"  
  
"It just hit me that I have a REAL relative. That I have a REAL family," Harry forced back his tears, and looked deep into Chanse's eyes, "that I have a REAL sister." Harry gasped as he pulled Chanse closer to him, and squeezed tightly around her.  
  
Chanse softly wrapped her arms around Harry's body, and squeezed him tightly too, "Never leave me Chanse." Harry whispered.  
  
"Never." Chanse whispered to him, and closed her eyes, and rocked him back and forth. 


	2. The Trip

The whole house woke up early, the next day, except Harry and Chanse. "Tom come here." Heather whispered.  
  
"What?" Tom shouted.  
  
"Shhh!" Heather hissed, "You'll wake them up."  
  
Tom walked down the long hallway to Chanse's room, and peeked his head inside. "Aren't they peaceful looking?" Heather sighed.  
  
"Um...Heather they're just sleeping."  
  
"I know," Heather sighed again, "Tom get the camera."  
  
"Honey let them sleep."  
  
"Tom get the camera!" Heather hissed, with anger-filled eyes.  
  
Tom turned around and quickly ran down the hallway down to his and Heather's room. Within a few minutes he came running back down the hallway again to Heather, "Here." He huffed, as he handed her the camera.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"What the hell?" Chanse shouted, as she quickly sat up, and looked around the room, "What the hell mom?" Chanse whined, as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Sorry sweetie you and Harry just looked so peaceful." Heather smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry yawned.  
  
"Oh mom just thought it would be cute to take a picture of us sleeping."  
  
"Oh." Harry whispered, and rolled back over and went back to bed.  
  
"See Chanse it didn't bother Harry," Heather smirked.  
  
"But now I can't go back to bed."  
  
"Well anyways, I don't think YOU would want to." Heather smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you I got your picture developed...you know the ones from the Yule Ball?"  
  
"REALLY?!" Chanse shouted.  
  
Heather nodded her head and walked out of Chanse's room.  
  
Chanse quickly jumped over Harry's sleeping body and ran after her mom. Heather took Chanse down into the kitchen and served her a breakfast of Pumpkin Juice and Treacle Tart. "Here you go sweetie." Heather handed Chanse a small white envelope.  
  
Chanse quickly snatched the envelope from her mother's hands, and opened it. There were all kinds of pictures...A picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Cho and Angelina dancing together.  
  
"Oh wow." Chanse laughed, waving a picture in the air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a picture of Angelina and Fred kissing." Chanse smirked, "I'm going to give Angelina so much shit about this when I get back to Hogwarts." Chanse and Heather both laughed, and continued flipping through the pictures.  
  
When they were done flipping through Chanse went back upstairs and changed into jogging shorts, and sports bra.  
  
"Chanse where are you going?" Harry yawned.  
  
"Jogging." Chanse smiled as she strapped on her small radio, to her arm, "It's my warm-up before practicing for Quidditch." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well I don't see you jogging before any Ravenclaw matches at Hogwarts." Harry smirked as he crawled out of bed, and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Because there's nowhere to run in Hogwarts," Chanse teased, "Oh running in circles in the courtyard," Chanse laughed, "That would make me look crazy...Anyways Nora need her exercise."  
  
"You actually walk that dragon?!" Harry shrieked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Doesn't it fucking drag you?"  
  
"No. I've been walking Nora since she was born so she knows what speed I go, and that she isn't allowed to go any faster. Otherwise I don't walk her...and she loves it when I walk her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well do you want to come with us?"  
  
"No it's ok." Harry sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  
  
"Oh you do your own excising...I got it."  
  
"Yeah, I just dart around on my broom." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well you might want to come with me, because in Maui you can't fly around on your broom."  
  
"Ok." Harry rolled his eyes, and went back and changed into some running shorts, and a shirt.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The day went on and Chanse, Harry, and Nora went on a run, and then they came back to the house, and Hagrid was waiting for them, "You kids ready to practice?"  
  
"Yup." Chanse smiled.  
  
Hagrid handed Chanse and Harry their brooms, and watched them take off into the sky.  
  
"Ready Chanse?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ready Harry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ready Nora?"  
  
"NORA?!" Harry yelped.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry," Chanse laughed, "I forgot to tell you that Nora plays Quidditch with us."  
  
"She knows how?"  
  
"She grew up knowing how." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Nora you ready?" Hagrid asked again.  
  
Nora grunted and flew up into the air, and faced Chanse, "This should be fun." Chanse whispered under her breath and she stared Nora down.  
  
"We haven't done this in awhile Nora, huh?" Chanse smirked, and Nora snorted.  
  
"Harry the rules are you and Chanse on a team, me and Nora on a team." Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Um..." Harry started to speak.  
  
"GO!" Hagrid yelled as he released the snitch, the quaffle, and the bludgers.  
  
After Quidditch practice was over Harry, Hagrid, and Chanse all went inside for dinner.  
  
"I didn't think we'd win." Harry laughed.  
  
"Well I did." Chanse nudged Harry.  
  
After dinner Harry and Chanse went upstairs to Chanse's room and packed all their things up to go to Maui.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to go back and see how everyone's changed." Chanse smiled uncontrollably.  
  
"I just can't wait to see Maui itself." Harry laughed.  
  
"You'll love it." Chanse smiled, as she put her last shirt in her suitcase. "There's really nothing not to love." She laughed, as she latched the suitcase and set it by the door.  
  
When they were done packing they set the suitcases by the door and went and sat down on Chanse's bed, "Did you know that mom got my Yule Ball pictures developed?" Chanse smirked.  
  
"No let me see them." Harry smiled.  
  
Chanse went over to her carry-on bag, and pulled out the small envelope holding her pictures. She walked over next to Harry and set them down on the bed, and they looked through them.  
  
"Oh look at Fred." Harry smirked.  
  
"I know I'm going to give BOTH of them crap about that," Chanse laughed, "I bet Cho took that picture...Do you still like Cho?"  
  
"No she likes Roger, it's really obvious." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Actually she doesn't...I asked her."  
  
"Well I still don't. Her heart will always belong to Cedric."  
  
"Well from what I hear Cedric was an awesome guy, and he was super sweet to everyone but especially Cho."  
  
"Yeah he was. I actually knew him...he was a great guy, and an awesome Quidditch player, and student."  
  
"So do you like anyone right now?"  
  
"I actually kind of...never mind" Harry looked away, as he laid a picture down on the bed.  
  
"Oh no tell me who." Chanse shouted, with a smile.  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Alisen Rasener." Harry sighed  
  
"Alisen?" Chanse gasped, "That cute little blonde Hufflepuff girl?"  
  
"Yeah, that's one." Harry smiled.  
  
"She's cute," Chanse nudged Harry, "I can find out from Orla if she likes you?"  
  
"One. How would Orla know? And Two...NO!"  
  
"One. Orla talks with Susan, who's good friends with Alisen. And Two...YES!" Chanse yelled as she stood up.  
  
"Chanse you wouldn't?" Harry smirked, as he watched Chanse walk over to her desk and pull out a piece of parchment, and a quill.  
  
"I wouldn't?" Chanse mocked, as she quickly scribbled on the parchment, and rolled it up and tied it, "Watch me." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Chanse don't." Harry squeaked as he jumped off her bed and ran over to her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Harry stopped and thought about it, "I don't know, I just feel that you shouldn't." Harry laughed.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"Fine." Harry whined, as he walked back to his bed.  
  
"Geno please take this to Orla Quirke, as soon as possible please."  
  
'Sure Chanse.' Geno flew over to Chanse's hand, and grabbed the letter in his talons and flew out the window.  
  
"I can't believe I just let you do that." Harry sighed.  
  
"Do what?" Heather asked as she walked in the room.  
  
"Nothing mom." Chanse laughed, as she put her arm around Harry, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"O...k...Well I was just coming to tell you two that I suggested you don't sleep, because we are getting in the car in three hours to leave for the airport."  
  
"We didn't plain on sleeping." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Well that's good." Heather laughed and shut the door behind her.  
  
"So which of your friends are we going to see first?"  
  
"Eve, Nikki, Lin, and Milo."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Well Eve, Nikki, and Lin are some of my closest friends, and Milo is my ex- boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The night went on and three hours past very slowly for Chanse. But finally it past and the four of them, all got into their car, and drove to the airport.  
  
Their trip took three days to fly from London, England to New York, New York and then to Maui, Hawaii.  
  
"Wow, this seems so different, yet so familiar." Chanse laughed, as she stepped off the plane, and a Hawaiian woman placed a lay over her head.  
  
"Do they always put these on your head when you come here?" Harry asked, as he held the lay up, off his neck, and looked at it.  
  
"Yup." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Well sweetheart," Tom started to say as he put his arm around Chanse's shoulder, "We're going to get our bags, and then go back to the hotel, and then tomorrow we'll go see your friends...ok?"  
  
"OK, daddy." Chanse laughed as she ran over to her luggage.  
  
When they were done getting there bags they walked over to their rental car, and drove to the hotel that they were staying in and got settled in.  
  
"Good night kids." Tom and Heather kissed Harry and Chanse good night, and then they left and went into their rooms and went to bed.  
  
"Chanse?" Harry whispered, as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah?" Chanse whispered back, staring at the ceiling too.  
  
"You're not going to want to stay here after you see your friends are you?" Harry looked over at Chanse.  
  
"What?" Chanse gasped, as she looked over at Harry, "I mean yeah it will be hard to say good-bye to them again, but my true home is at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ok," Harry smiled, "Good night sissy."  
  
"Good night Harry." 


	3. The Old Meets The New

Chanse woke up early that morning and turned on her music and began to dancing and singing around the room.  
  
"I think she's awake." Heather laughed.  
  
"What make's you say that?" Tom laughed back.  
  
"When it feels like, the world is on your shoulders, and all of the madness, has got you goin crazy, It's time to get out, step out onto the street, Where all of the action, is right there at your feet, well..."  
  
"What the hell?" Harry screamed as he jumped out of bed, "What's going on?" He frantically looked around the room.  
  
He looked over and saw Chanse dancing and singing at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing?" Harry screamed.  
  
"Oh hey Harry, I see you're up." Chanse laughed.  
  
"No thanks to you." Harry sulked.  
  
Chanse continued singing, "To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light, Forget about the worries on your mind, we can leave them all behind, To the beat of the rhythm of the night...Oohh the rhythm of the night...Forget about the worries on your mind, we can leave them all behind..., Oh lalalalala, oh lala."  
  
"Will you please stop singing?" Harry yelled over Chanse's voice.  
  
"Fine." Chanse walked over to her stereo system and turned it down, "Happy?"  
  
"Thank you." Harry sighed.  
  
"Come one Harry, get dressed because Eve, Nikki, and Lin should be rehearsing for the annual Maui Talent Show...come on, hurry, hurry."  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Because every year the four of us enter that, and the show itself is tomorrow and I know they would enter." Chanse smirked as she walked into her closet and changed. "Come on. Change into something you can swim in because I'm GOING to teach you how to surf!" Chanse laughed as she came out in her bathing suit and shorts.  
  
"Ready?" Chanse asked as she looked around the room, and grabbed her pictures from Yule Ball, "Harry?"  
  
"Let's go." Harry laughed as he walked out of the bathroom in his swimming trunks.  
  
Chanse finished sorting through the pictures, "Good job." Chanse smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Sorting through the pictures, and taking all the magical pictures out."  
  
"Magical pictures? Like the moving pictures?"  
  
"No...well those too...but ones like this one." Chanse handed Harry and picture of Hermione levitating Ron in the air.  
  
"Oh." Harry laughed and handed the picture back.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Chanse yelled from her door.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Harry and I are going to rent bikes, and bike to Lin's, because that's where Nikki, and Eve will be...with Lin of course." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Ok well call us when you get there."  
  
"Ok bye." Chanse yelled as her and Harry ran out of their room, and down the hall.  
  
They rented their bikes and they biked to Lin's house, "It' so beautiful here." Harry gasped.  
  
"I know...I told you." Chanse laughed, as she biked to the top of the hill.  
  
"And hilly." Harry laughed as he stopped next to Chanse.  
  
"There they are." Chanse pointed down the hill at three girls dancing.  
  
"They're good." Harry gasped.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse continued staring at them.  
  
"Well, let's go." Harry laughed as he started walking down the hill.  
  
"No!" Chanse shouted as she grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because maybe they've moved on with their lives, and they don't want me in them?"  
  
"From how you've described them to me, they still have a spot for you, and always will...now come on." Harry grabbed Chanse's arm and led her down the hill.  
  
When they were half-way down the hill Chanse stopped, "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because I want to do something." Chanse smiled and sat down on the ground.  
  
Harry looked at his sister with confusion and then he sat down next to her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just watch." Chanse cleared her throat, "I feel so good, I'm going to break somebody's heart tonight" Chanse sang out loud, with a smile across her face.  
  
Harry looked down at the three girls, and saw them stop dancing and they were looking around.  
  
"They put me in jail for my devious ways, two years, seven months, and sixteen days. I'm back on the street in a purple haze."  
  
Harry looked down and saw the girls turn around and start singing along with Chanse, "And I feel so good, And I feel so good, well I feel so good, I'm going break somebody's heart tonight."  
  
"CHANSE!" The three girls screamed, as they sprinted up the hill.  
  
Chanse stood up and ran down the hill as fast as she could to the girls. They all hugged each other and yelled and screamed.  
  
"When did you get back in town?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Yesterday night."  
  
"You changed your hair!" Lin shrieked, as she ran her fingers through Chanse's hair.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse shook her, now, medium length, "you like it?"  
  
"I love it." Lin smiled.  
  
"How's the English guys?" Eve nudged.  
  
"Well, they're ok, but the Scottish guys are better." Chanse smirked.  
  
'Oh here we go." Harry thought as he rolled his eyes, and walked down the hill.  
  
"What are talking about?" Nikki smirked.  
  
"RULE!" Eve screamed, as she drag Chanse down the hill, with Nikki and Lin following behind them, and Harry not far behind them.  
  
"I have a picture of him." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Let's see." Lin squeaked.  
  
Chanse reached inside her pocket and pulled out her pictures and laid them out on the table.  
  
"These are my three closest friends at Hog...my school" Chanse gasped, 'Nice save.' Chanse thought. "The one on the far right is Angelina Johnson. The one on the far left is Cho Chang, and the one in the middle is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Cho? Hermione?" Eve raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah that's their name." Chanse laughed, "They're pretty names though."  
  
"They are...unusual but pretty." Nikki laughed.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Eve smirked as she held up a picture.  
  
"Oh you don't want him." Chanse rolled her eyes as she took the picture back from Eve.  
  
"Well who is he? And why don't I want him?"  
  
"That's Marcus Flint, and I've had a little 'trouble' with him, shall we say."  
  
"Well I still think he's cute."  
  
Chanse rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the pictures, "He's so cute who's this?" Lin asked as she held up a picture.  
  
"Oh that's Harry, my little...Hey where'd Harry go?"  
  
"YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK!" Lin screamed.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
  
"You just said that we wouldn't be able to visit you, so we thought you probably wouldn't bring anyone back with you."  
  
"Well he is my," Chanse looked up and saw Harry walking towards her, "brother!" Chanse screamed as she ran up to Harry. "You guys this is Harry, my brother."  
  
"You didn't tell us you had a brother." Nikki sulked.  
  
"Well I didn't know till this year." Chanse saw all of her friends look at her with confusion, "He's really my HALF brother, but that's close enough for me."  
  
"Close enough for us." Lin laughed.  
  
"Hey Harry welcome to Maui." Nikki shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Welcome to out little family." Lin laughed, as she hugged Harry.  
  
"Welcome." Eve laughed, "I'm Eve, I'm kind of the psycho bitch, but everyone loves me." Eve laughed again, and Lin hugged her.  
  
"I'm Lin. The crazy one...besides Chanse that is." Lin smirked.  
  
"And I'm Nikki."  
  
"She's the serious one out of all of us." Chanse whispered to Harry.  
  
"Shut up FOXLIN!" Nikki teased.  
  
"Shut up NIKKALIA!" Chanse teased back, and watched Nikki's mouth drop wide open.  
  
"Nikkalia?" Eve mocked.  
  
"Chanse you said you'd never say my full name."  
  
"And you said you'd never say my first name."  
  
"Fine." Nikki sulked.  
  
"We're even." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Fine!" Nikki shouted.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Who's this hot guy?" Lin asked, with huge eyes, as she held up a picture.  
  
Quickly Eve and Nikki took the picture, "Yeah who is he?" Nikki asked.  
  
"DAMN!" Eve shouted.  
  
"Let me see." Chanse took the picture, and began to laugh, "Oliver...Oliver Wood." Chanse handed the picture back to the girls, and looked through the other pictures.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"This." Chanse handed them the picture of Oliver and herself.  
  
"Is this the Scottish guy you were talking about?" Eve sulked.  
  
"Yup." Chanse said proudly.  
  
"BITCH!" Lin yelled hitting Chanse.  
  
"I know." Chanse laughed, "Hey don't hit me." Chanse hit Lin back.  
  
Lin hit Chanse; Chanse hit Lin. "I feel so left out." Eve whined.  
  
Both Chanse and Lin looked at each other and then they hit Eve, "Hey I didn't mean hit me." Eve hit them. Then Lin, Chanse, and Eve were busy hitting each other.  
  
"Is this how they normally act?" Harry whispered to Nikki.  
  
"Unfortunately," Nikki looked at her three friends, "yes." She sighed.  
  
"Oh ok just making sure." Harry laughed.  
  
"Ok, we're going no where with this." Eve yelled.  
  
"Yeah, just going to pain." Lin whined as she rubbed her arms.  
  
"Pussy." Chanse coughed, at Lin.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"I know." Chanse smirked.  
  
The day went on and time flew by, and at the end of the day everyone had to say their goodbyes. They left with happy thought dancing in their minds, as they went to bed and dreamt about the day to come.  
  
The next day Chanse, Harry, Heather, and Tom went and watched Eve, Nikki, and Lin compete in the Annual Maui Talent Show, taking third place out of twenty acts. After the show was over, Heather and Tom took all the kids out to eat at McDonald's.  
  
"So," Chanse swallowed one of her fries, "I haven't seen Milo anywhere," She ate another fry, "He usually hanging out with you guys."  
  
"No one told you?" Lin gasped.  
  
"Told me what?" Chanse put down a fry, "In case you forgot I live in England now, so there's probably a lot I don't know." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Milo moved." Lin whispered.  
  
"When?!" Chanse yelled.  
  
"About a month after you." Nikki sighed.  
  
"Where to?" Chanse shouted.  
  
"Somewhere in Europe." Eve smirked, "We're losing all our friends to Europe." Eve laughed.  
  
"Where in Europe?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"I don't know...no one really knows," Nikki smirked, "he didn't tell anyone where, he just said that his dad got a new teaching job, in Europe."  
  
"Well that's sad, I wanted to see him." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Well he was definitely moving somewhere cold." Nikki snickered.  
  
"How do you know that?" Eve questioned.  
  
"Well I was in Jimmy's Winter Apparel, and I saw him, and his dad buying out almost the whole store."  
  
"Wow." Chanse gasped, "What about his mom and sister?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Lin laughed.  
  
"Living in England, remember?" Chanse sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry...His parents got a divorce, and his mother got custody of his little sister, Kirstyn, and Milo's father got custody of Milo." Line sighed, "It's really sad, when a son loves only one parent."  
  
"I never understood why Milo only loved his dad." Nikki sighed.  
  
"I can relate." Eve hissed, "Stupid dad."  
  
"Calm down Eve," Chanse patted Eve's back, "You have a good reason to...now Milo never had one...or at least never told anyone what it was."  
  
"Yeah. Well, Milo choose to go with his dad..." Lin smirked, "big surprise."  
  
"His mom was such a sweet-heart though." Eve sighed.  
  
"I know." Nikki agreed.  
  
"What happened to Kirstyn?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Well she loved both parents, but the thing was that ever since you left, Mr. Burgh, became very bitter, and mean to people..."  
  
"Especially Kirstyn." Lin interrupted.  
  
"Thank Lin, I was getting to that," Nikki hissed, "I'm just joking with you Lin...anyways...So Kirstyn didn't want to live with him, when she had the choice of who to live with she, of coarse, choose Mrs. Burgh."  
  
"Well where are they?" Chanse sighed, "I really have missed Kirstyn."  
  
"Well, Mrs. Burgh and Kirstyn went on vacation to London, and Mrs. Burgh met a man, over this summer. They fell instantly in love, and got married...Now Kirstyn, and Mrs. Burgh live in England."  
  
"Who's she marry?" Chanse asked nervously.  
  
"I don't remember his name, but it was a real unusual name." Eve shook her head.  
  
They continued eating in silence when Chanse broke it.  
  
"So has it snowed yet?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"It snows in Hawaii?" Harry shrieked, "Or it snows in Hawaii IN THE SUMMER?"  
  
Chanse, Eve, Lin, and Nikki began to laughed uncontrollably, "No baby brother," Chanse slowly collected herself, "It's a joke between all of us..."  
  
"The first year all of us came best friends it snowed."  
  
"So what's so special about it snowing when you guys became friends?" Harry smirked, "Does it not snow a lot in Maui?"  
  
"No it was the middle of summer." Lin laughed.  
  
"Oh." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah and we always said if any of us left, that the snow would bring us together again." Nikki sighed.  
  
"I like snow." Eve sighed.  
  
Everyone looked over at Eve, like she was crazy, "What I do." Eve whined.  
  
With that comment everyone burst out in laugher.  
  
Chanse and Harry's vacation went on, a little to fast for Chanse, and before she knew it she was leaving to fly back home.  
  
Chanse, Harry, Heather, and Tom boarded the plane, late at night, and right before the plane took off Chanse looked out her window, and saw Eve, Lin, and Nikki standing at the terminal window waving at her.  
  
Chanse smiled and pulled out her wand and pointed it at the window, and whispered, "Veneno ninguesium." Chanse watched as small snow flakes fell from the night sky, and fell down on the ground, and melted instantly.  
  
Chanse stared sadly out the window, as she watched Nikki, Eve, and Lin pressed their faces against the airport window and watched the snow fall.  
  
"I'm going back..." Chanse whispered as her voice trailed off, and she finished her sentence in her head, 'to Hogwarts.' 


	4. The Hat's Secret

OK people are a little confused on what all has happened...  
  
Since this is a prequel, I'm not pouring my heart and soul into this (if you couldn't tell) (I'm saving the pouring for the actually story (sequel)).  
  
So what happened is that Harry, after the year was over at Hogwarts, he goes and stays the summer at Chanse's farm house. Then Chanse's parents buys Chanse and Harry tickets back to Maui, Hawaii to see all of Chanse's old friends.  
  
Chanse can't tell her friends, because her friends are Muggles, and they don't know Chanse is a witch, and she's not allowed to tell them no matter what.  
  
And when Chanse leaves, and she makes the snow fall, and it's symbolizes the four friends (Nikki, Chanse, Eve, and Lin) coming back together...well Chanse makes it fall to show that she will return to them some day, but right now she has to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Anymore questions I don't solve, I'm really sorry, I just am, sort of, into this one....I really like chapter 4,5, and 6...I hope you do to! (by the way, in the prequel there's only 6 Chapters, and then I start posting for the sequel, but they thing is all next week 12/16/02 - 12/19/02 I have final exams! AHHHHHHHHH! Anyways...So I'm going to post the first chapter of my sequel after them.)  
  
On with the story...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Harry," Hagrid yelled, as he ran out from the kitchen, with a little apron on and mittens, "Chanse!" He picked both them up in his arms, and squeezed them tightly, "I missed you two so much!"  
  
"Hagrid...can't breathe." Harry gasped, as he tried to squirm out of Hagrid's tight grasp.  
  
"Oh sorry," Hagrid dropped the two kids to their feet, and walked back in the kitchen with the two kids following behind him.  
  
"So how was life here while we were in Hawaii?" Chanse asked, as she tossed a mint humbug in her mouth.  
  
"Oh just fine, just fine," Hagrid laughed as he pulled cookies out of the oven, "You got a letter from Hogwarts though."  
  
"I did?" Chanse asked surprised.  
  
"Yes you did," Harry laughed, as he set the cookies down, "It's over on the counter over there." Hagrid pointed to the kitchen counter.  
  
Chanse looked over and saw a small white envelope on the counter. She walked over and picked it up and torn it open and read:  
  
Foxlin Chanse Potter,  
  
We, the faculty of Hogwarts, are writing you, on your summer vacation, to inform you that we would like you to return to Hogwarts for a day next week, on Monday. We only need you for one day...no longer, no shorter in time.  
  
We are truly sorry about the inconvenience we hope you can make it on Monday.  
  
See you then.  
  
Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS  
  
No need to worry about whether to wear your robe or not...there is no need to.  
  
Thank you again, and we are truly sorry for calling you in, but we need to.  
  
"What's the day today?" Chanse asked, as she set down the letter.  
  
"Sunday...why?" Harry questioned.  
  
"What's the letter say?" Hagrid asked eagerly as he set a plate full of cookies down in the middle of the kitchen table.  
  
"It said that I need to go back to Hogwarts on Monday...for only a day." Chanse softly gasped.  
  
"That's strange." Harry laughed, as he took a bite of his cookie.  
  
"What's strange?" Tom asked as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh I need to be at Hogwarts on Monday." Chanse laughed, as she stole Harry's cookie.  
  
"Hey that's my cookie!" Harry whined, as he watched Chanse finish his cookie.  
  
"Oh there's plenty left." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry huffed, "So why couldn't you take a different one, and not mine?"  
  
"Because I always eat the top cookie, and that's the one you took." Chanse smirked, as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Bitch." Harry coughed under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Chanse yelled from the living room.  
  
"How could you hear that?" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Harry drop it," Tom laughed as he read over the letter, "Chanse always has to be right...best to just agree."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and snatched another cookie, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hagrid?" Tom sat down at the table, "Do you know why Dumbledore wishes to see Chanse?"  
  
"Not a clue." Hagrid laughed, as he pulled another batch of cookies out of the oven.  
  
"Hagrid I think that is enough cookies." Tom laughed, as he watched Hagrid place the fresh cookies, on top of the other cookies.  
  
"I suppose." Hagrid sighed.  
  
The night went on and everyone went to sleep, except Chanse...  
  
After Chanse made sure that Harry, and the rest of the house was asleep, she slipped out of her bed and into her bathrobe. She walked over to her closet door, and picked up her broom, and walked out onto her roof.  
  
She mounted her broom, and flew up into the star-filled sky, "Mom?" Chanse whispered...nothing.  
  
Suddenly and huge gust of wind blew all around Chanse. She tightly gripped the handle of her broom, and held on tightly as the wind whipped around her cold body.  
  
"My Child." A wispy voice gasped.  
  
"Mommy."Chanse said happily.  
  
"How has your life been?"  
  
"Just fine...How's the after life?"  
  
"Same old things," Hailey laughed, "Anything new going on in your life?"  
  
"Well Harry came home with us..."  
  
"Harry?" Hailey gasped, "Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one." Chanse smirked.  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
"Sure." Chanse directed her broom, and turned around and flew to her window and peeked in and saw Harry sleeping so peaceful, just like he did the night she went and saw him, after she was in Oliver's room.  
  
"He looks so much like James." Hailey sighed.  
  
"He looks like daddy?"  
  
"Very much so." Hailey laughed.  
  
Hailey looked over at Chanse, and saw her staring deeply at Harry, 'That's what my daddy looked like?' Chanse thought.  
  
"So what else has happened to you?"  
  
Chanse turned around and looked at Hailey and smiled, "Well Harry and I went back to Maui and saw my friends..."  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"AWESOME!" Chanse laughed, "And now I'm supposed to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, just for a day, for something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well, honey," Hailey smiled as she pushed a piece of Chanse's hair behind Chanse's ear, "you should go to bed now, if tomorrow you're supposed to go to Hogwarts." Hailey kissed Chanse's head.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, as she felt Hailey's cold warm-loving lips press against her forehead.  
  
With a gust of wind, Hailey was gone as fast as she appeared. Chanse smiled and looked up at the tiny thumb-nail moon. She turned her broom around and flew back inside and went to bed.  
  
The next morning the sunlight shined through the tiny crack in between the curtains and rolled over the ground and up onto the bed, and onto Chanse's face. Slowly her eyes began to open and then flutter open to the bright sun, "Damnit." Chanse sighed as she threw her sheet over her head.  
  
"Chanse come on it's time to get up, to get ready to leave." Tom smiled as he opened the door, and walked in Chanse's room.  
  
"Do I have to go?" Chanse sighed, as she watched her dad walk over tot eh curtains and throw them open, and it let the sunshine flood the room.  
  
"Yes...come on," Tom laughed, as he walked over to the door and started out of the room, "out of bed." He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Fine." Chanse sighed, as she rolled out of bed, and walked to her closet.  
  
"So why does Dumbledore want you back?" Harry yawned as he slowly sat up in the bed.  
  
Chanse walked back out of the closet, in some tight jeans, a spaghetti- strap tank-top, "I don't know," Chanse laughed as she slipped her sweatshirt over her head, "he didn't say." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Oh...have fun." Harry smiled, as laid back down in the bed.  
  
"I'll try." Chanse rolled her eyes, and then she laughed and walked out of her room.  
  
When she got downstairs she ate breakfast with Hagrid, Heather, and Tom. "Chanse, Hagrid will be the one to take you to Hogwarts, ok?" Heather smiled.  
  
"That's fine," Chanse smiled at Hagrid, "but why is he...no offense Hagrid..."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Because we're going to stay here, and Hagrid has to get back to Hogwarts before the school year started, anyways." Tom laughed.  
  
"Well come on Chanse, we ought to be going." Hagrid smiled, as he wiped his mouth of the crumbs, and stood up.  
  
"Ok." Chanse took one last bite of her pancakes, and then followed Hagrid out to the car.  
  
Hagrid said his last goodbyes to Heather, Tom, and Nora, while Chanse crawled in the car, and started to go to bed, "Chanse we'll be at the train station at six o'clock tonight, ok?" Tom smiled.  
  
"And if you're staying later, or coming home earlier..."  
  
"I know, mom, call you."  
  
"Right," Heather smiled, "ok I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Chanse kissed her mom, and Hagrid got in the car.  
  
Hagrid and Chanse drove to the train station, and then boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed to Hogwarts once again. The whole way there Hagrid planned out his school year schedule and started to learn the new year's names. While Chanse curled up in the blanket that Hagrid had given her, after their first train ride, and went to bed.  
  
When they reached Hogsmeade, they got off the train and rented a started to rent a carriage like the ones used to take the seventh years up to Hogwarts. "Hagrid we can't!" Chanse whined.  
  
"We can't what?"  
  
"Rent a carriage?"  
  
"Why not you're a seventh year, you're going to be riding one of these in a few days." Hagrid laughed.  
  
"That's just it," Chanse sighed, "I want to ride it IN A FEW DAYS, when I'm a official seventh year." Chanse said proudly.  
  
"Fine," Hagrid turned back to the small Goblin at the desk, "We'll take..." Hagrid looked at the list of transportation to take, "the usual is fine." Hagrid smiled, as he slid a small coin bag across to the Goblin.  
  
The Goblin handed him a ticket, and Chanse and Hagrid walked out of the transportation office, "What's the usual?" Chanse asked, staring up at Hagrid.  
  
"That." Hagrid pointed forward at a beautiful huge brown motorcycle.  
  
"I've always wanted to ride on one of those!" Chanse yelled as she ran to it and looked all around it.  
  
"Well," Hagrid climbed on and strapped on his helmet, "let's go." He handed Chanse her helmet and watched her strap it on.  
  
"Ok let's go." Chanse smiled as she got on the back of Hagrid, and wrapped her hands around, as much of Hagrid as she could. With a rev of the engine Hagrid and Chanse took flight into the sky, on their way to Hogwarts, on a flying motorcycle.  
  
When Hagrid landed the motorcycle outside of his hut, Chanse jumped off the back, and ran towards Hogwarts, quickly taking off her helmet, and throwing back to Hagrid, as she pushed her way through the gates.  
  
Chanse ran through the gates, and the sunlight the shown over the Gryffindor tower, poured over onto her face, and she came to a complete stopped and held her hand up to her face, to shield from the sunlight, and she looked all around the courtyard.  
  
The same courtyard the she had first seen her true feelings for Oliver, the same courtyard where she practiced her Quidditch plays with her team, the same courtyard that made her fall in love, the same courtyard where she became friends with her enemy, the same courtyard that made her fall in love with Oliver.  
  
Chanse sighed and stood up straight, pressed her shoulders back, held her head high and walked towards Dumbledore's office. When Chanse reached his office there was a note left for her:  
  
This note only concerns Foxlin Chanse Potter,  
  
The administrations of Hogwarts shall be eating lunch in the Great Hall, while we wait for you.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Chanse took the note off his office door, and stuffed it into her jean pocket and headed towards the Great Hall. When she reached the Great Hall doors, she looked up to the ceiling where the giant doors stopped, and she slowly lowered her head down to the doorknob. She cautiously reached her hand out and softly gripped the doorknob, and began to push on it when she stopped and smirked, "I truly DO belong here." She laughed to herself.  
  
"Yes you do Foxlin," a wise voice said from behind her.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore." Chanse smiled as she turned around to greet the old wizard.  
  
"Come Foxlin, we are all waiting for you." Dumbledore smiled, as he pushed the door open and followed behind Chanse as she walked in.  
  
"Why was I called here?" Chanse softly asked, as she became a little intimidated by the High Table filled with teachers, all whom were staring at her and Dumbledore.  
  
"In do time." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Chanse nodded her head and continued to follow Dumbledore up to the High Table. When she reached the front stairs she stopped and bowed her head, while Dumbledore walked around and sat down in the middle of the table.  
  
Chanse looked at all the teacher's faces which were the same faces that they had all year round when they were teaching in Chanse's classes. She looked around and then off to the side of her was a small stool and the sorting hat on top of it.  
  
"I see that you see the sorting hat as been brought out." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I know, for the new years."  
  
"No...for you." McGonagall smirked, as she stood up and walked over to the stool and hat and picked them up and laid them in between Chanse and the High Table.  
  
"Me?" Chanse asked confused, as she followed McGonagall's signal to come and sit.  
  
"Yes Chanse," Dumbledore sighed, "See the reason why the hat couldn't sort you last year is because it couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor..."  
  
"I know and it choose Ravenclaw," Chanse urged, "I remember I was bummed at first but I got over it quickly." Chanse laughed.  
  
"I noticed that you did become adjusted very quickly, but that not the case," Dumbledore softly spoke, "See the hat was actually not leaning towards Ravenclaw but towards Gryffindor."  
  
"What?!" Chanse yelled jumping off the stoll before McGonagall could place the hat on her head.  
  
"Yes, I know a shock," Dumbledore sighed, "but the thing is before you and Harry knew that you two were brother and sister we did...and we thought the best interest would be to put you in Ravenclaw, and away from Harry."  
  
"But now that Harry and I know you want to resort me to see which house the hat REALLY picks, right?"  
  
"Precisely." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Chanse nodded her head, and sat back down on the stool, and McGonagall placed that hat on Chanse's head, and that hat came alive, "AH, Foxlin," again Chanse looked up at the hat, "I know, I know, you don't like Foxlin."  
  
"So why do you still call me that?"  
  
"Because I'm the hat and I can." The Sorting Hat snickered.  
  
"And I'm me and I can still rip your seams."  
  
"Miss. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
"Are you SURE you don't want to be in Slytherin?" The hat chuckled.  
  
"Actually I got a friend in Slytherin, so it's not that bad, but I would prefer not to be, thanks." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well, this one still would not be a true Slytherin, even though she could definitely make it," The hat gulped, as Chanse smiled evilly, "and NO WAY in Hufflepuff, you shall NOT go!  
  
So where to put you Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" The hat thought, as it searched Chanse's brain, "Better make it..."  
  
The teachers casually leaned forwards in eagerness as to what house Chanse was to be put into, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat cried out.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled at Chanse, and took the Sorting Hat off her head, and Chanse moved off the stool and stood in front of the High Table. "Very good Foxlin, you are to be placed in Gryffindor all along." Dumbledore smirked.  
  
"I guess so." Chanse sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dumbledore softly spoke to Chanse.  
  
"It's exciting because I have a bunch of friends in Gryffindor, but it's going to be hard to leave my family in Ravenclaw," Chanse looked over at Professor Flitwick, who had been her house professor last year.  
  
"It's not like you will never see your Ravenclaw friends...I know it shall be hard, but you will soon adjusted...I promise."  
  
Professor Flitwick stood up and walked over to Chanse, and gave her a big hug, "I know my darling I will miss you too," Flitwick laughed, trying not to cry, "but I will always think of you has a Ravenclaw." He softly whispered into her ear.  
  
Chanse laughed, "And Professor McGonagall will just be like ANOTHER house professor to me, but you will always be my first house professor...always." Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse bowed her head to the High Table and then turned around and left Hogwarts and went back home. 


	5. Quidditch Dilemma

"So what'd Dumbledore want from you?" Harry asked as he hugged his sister, in the muggy train station.  
  
"Just to tell me I'm a Gryffindor." Chanse smirked, as she walked back to the car.  
  
"What?!" Harry shrieked as he ran after Chanse.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse laughed, "see the Sorting Hat couldn't decide whether to put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and it was leaning towards Gryffindor. Well Dumbledore told it to put me in Ravenclaw because of you and me."  
  
"Oh," Harry whispered, "So wait...YOU LIVE IN GRYFFINDOR NOW?!"  
  
"Did you not understand, 'Dumbledore called me to tell me that I'm a Gryffindor'?"  
  
"Sorry." Harry laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Home sweet home." Chanse laughed as she walked in through her farm house doors.  
  
"Chanse supper will be ready at seven." Heather yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok." Chanse yelled back from her room.  
  
Chanse set down her backpack next to her bed and sat down at it and stared out the window, 'I wonder what it's going to be like being a Ravenclaw for one year, and then becoming a Gryffindor for my last year?' Chanse thought.  
  
"How am I going to tell the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Chanse sighed, "HOW AM I GOING TO TELL CHO?" Chanse shouted.  
  
Chanse ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, "Mom, can I use the fireplace?"  
  
"Sure Honey," Heather walked out of the kitchen holding a small bag, "here's the powder." Heather handed Chanse the small sack, "Hey who you going to call?"  
  
"I have to call Cho and tell her what happened." Chanse laughed, as she walked over to the fireplace.  
  
She slowly gripped the bag, opened it up, slid her hand in it and gripped her fingers around a thing of powder, and tossed it in the fire, turning it from a pleasant red to a light blue, "Calling the Chang residents," Chanse said politely, and waited for a response.  
  
Nothing...  
  
"Calling Cho Chang." Chanse watched as Mrs. Chang's head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Yes, who's calling?" Mrs. Chang looked around the house, "Oh hello Chanse."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Chang, I was wondering if Cho's in?"  
  
"Yes, hold on." Mrs. Chang's head disappeared, and Chanse heard a couple of muffled yells, in the background of the fire.  
  
"Hello?" Cho head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Hey Cho!" Chanse shouted, as she pulled a chair closer to the fire.  
  
"Hey girl," Cho shouted back, "What's up?"  
  
"Well...um...I don't know how to put this..."  
  
"Obviously it's hard for you to tell me this. But you know you can tell me anything...Like everyone says your house is your family; we're like sisters."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Chanse looked down at her hands, which were laying on her lap.  
  
"This doesn't sound good," Cho got a worried look across her face, "but usually when something's wrong I can point out what it is, but this time I can't read what's wrong..."  
  
"Well...see...ok here we go," Chanse took a deep breath in and began to speak really quickly, "Dumbledore asked me to come and see him at Hogwarts today, and I went and then he told me that the Sorting Hat was deciding between putting me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Well it was leaning towards Gryffindor then Dumbledore told it to put me in Ravenclaw, fear of Harry and I finding out that we're brother and sister. Well Harry and I found out anyways, so Dumbledore called me back to resort me and I was resorted into Gryffindor..." Chanse stopped and caught her breath, "and that's why I'm calling you." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Cho gasped.  
  
"I said that..."  
  
"I heard what you said," Cho snapped, "I just can't believe it...my sisters is leaving me."  
  
"I'll never leave you," Chanse sighed, "I always have my Ravenclaw family and ties in my heart...where they'll never leave."  
  
Cho nodded her head, "Well it was nice seeing your face again." Cho smiled, "I'll see you back at Hogwarts in a week."  
  
"Chanse mails here!" Harry screamed as he walked back in the house, "You got a couple of letters."  
  
Chanse turned back to Harry, "Thanks Harry," she turned back to Cho, "Cho I..."  
  
"Got to go...I know," Cho sighed, "I'll see you later." Cho disappeared from the fire before Chanse could say anything.  
  
"Cho?" Chanse whispered, but there was no response...the fire went back to red.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, "She's hurt." She whispered. 'I'm technically not leaving her,' Chanse thought, 'I'm just not living with her anymore...Oh who am I kidding? I'm leaving her.' Chanse sighed, 'I don't want to, it's just that I should because Gryffindor is where I belong,' Chanse walked over to the couch and sat down, 'but Ravenclaw is where I belong too.'  
  
"You ok Chanse?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch and handed Chanse her letters.  
  
"Yeah...it's just Cho...never mind." Chanse sighed.  
  
"You can't help what the Sorting Hat chooses for you," Harry smiled, "you just have to make the best of what you're given."  
  
Chanse looked down at the letters, and Harry got up and walked into the kitchen. 'You just have to make the best of what you're given' Harry voice echoed in Chanse's head.  
  
"The best of what I'm given..." Chanse's voice trailed off.  
  
She gripped her letters in her hand and walked upstairs to her room, where she locked the door behind her and sat down on her bed. "The best of what I'm given." She thought aloud.  
  
She set the letters down on her bedside table, and walked over to her desk, and sat down. She opened her left hand drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a ink bottle. She carefully opened the ink bottle, and dipped her quill in and wiped it on the edges of the bottle, and placed it on the parchment:  
  
The Worst and Best of What I'm Given...  
  
She labeled the page. She drew a line down the middle of the page, a line under the title, and a couple of space below the title she wrote 'Best' on one side, and then she moved her quill over to the other side and wrote, 'Worst'.  
  
She began to scribble, under the column marked 'Best', things that were good about her being placed in Gryffindor.  
  
When she couldn't think of anything else to put under that column she moved over to the other column, marked 'Worst', and began to scribble things that were bad about her moving to Gryffindor.  
  
When she was done with her list she set her quill down on the desk, and bottled the ink back up and placed the quill and ink bottle back in the drawer.  
  
She looked down at the parchment and placed her fingers on it and then raised them...the ink was dry. She picked up the paper and walked over to her bed, and began to read the reasons aloud, "Best...number one, being with my Gryffindor friends. Worst...number one, being away from my Ravenclaw friends...those cancel out..."  
  
Chanse continued to go through the list of the best and the worst thing about being moved to Gryffindor. They all cancelled out except two reasons, "Best...number fifty-three, being with Harry. Worst...number fifty-three, being away from Cho. Best...number fifty-four, being with Oliver. Worst...number fifty-four, challenging Oliver for the spot of Keeper."  
  
Chanse set her parchment down on her lap, and looked across the room at Geno, who was sitting in his cage. She picked the parchment up and placed it down on her bedside table, and saw the letters from the mail.  
  
She picked up the letter and looked at the first one, 'To: Chanse Jackson. From: Kenmare Kestrels'. She set that letter down next to her left side and took the next letter, 'To: Chanse Jackson. From: Ballycastle Bats'. She set that letter down on top of the other one, and read the next letter, 'To: Chanse Jackson. From: Cuddley Canons'. She smiled and set that letter down on her right side and looked at the next letter, 'To: Chanse Jackson. From: Puddlemere United'.  
  
Chanse picked up the two piles of letters, placing the left pile on top of the right pile and laying them down on her lap. She picked up the first letter from Kenmare Kestrels and began to read:  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
We are writing you on behalf of the Kenmare Kestrels. We have seen your wonderful performance in your Quidditch matches at Hogwarts; we must say we were quiet delighted by it.  
  
We know that you will be starting your seventh year at Hogwarts, and, from what we saw, you will continue to play Quidditch and more and more scouts will come and see you and want to sign you. We are sure that the other scouts from some of the other professional Quidditch teams have already pursued you about a professional career in Quidditch on their team...Well we would like to take this time out of your day to ask you to consider signing with Kenmare Kestrels, Irish Quidditch team.  
  
We thank you, and wish you luck with your Quidditch career.  
  
Kenmare Kestrels  
  
PS  
  
Enclosed in this letter is a photo signed by all the Kenmare Kestrels.  
  
"Wow they were so proper with approaching me." Chanse laughed as she looked inside the envelope and pulled out a small picture and on it was the Kenmare Kestrels waving back at Chanse. She flipped over the picture and on the back were all the Kenmare Kestrels signatures. "I don't like the fact that they gave me such a proper letter, and picture," Chanse laughed, "It's almost like they're trying to buy me off...and as for the proper letter, it just means they might be just about winning and not for fun."  
  
Chanse set the letter on her bedside table and thought aloud, "They'll probably make me wear pads." Chanse laughed as she opened the next letter in her pile, 'To: Chanse Jackson. From: Ballycastle Bats.'  
  
Chanse read the letter and it was pretty much the same thing, except they sent six tickets to their next game.  
  
Chanse set that letter on top of the Kenmare Kestrels letter and began to open the next letter, 'To: Chanse Jackson. From: Cuddley Cannons'. The letter went the same as the other two but the ending was different...  
  
PS  
  
Have fun this school year, and do what you believe would be the best for yourself...Also a tip is Puddlemere United is a major enemy and we know that Oliver Wood, indeed, did sign with them.  
  
Food for thought, you could finally prove who's the better Keeper.  
  
Chanse looked inside the envelope and there was no gift, "Well that's good that they didn't try to buy me off with something, but...the Oliver comment?" Chanse laughed.  
  
Chanse set the letter on top of the other two, "They either were joking around with me, by meaning that Oliver and I would be like Romeo and Juliet...or they meant that since Oliver as definitely signed with Puddlemere that there wouldn't be room for another Keeper if Oliver's already there."  
  
Chanse picked up the last letter and read the title, 'To: Chanse Jackson. From: Puddlemere United', Chanse stared at the letter, "Well if there wasn't room for another Keeper on Puddlemere why would they send me a letter?" Chanse laughed as she opened the letter.  
  
June first,  
  
"What's the date today Geno?" Chanse asked, as she looked at Geno from across the room.  
  
'The third,' Geno screeched.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
'Of August, if you wanted to know what month, I can tell you the year too? It's...'  
  
"AUGUST!" Chanse yelled, as she reread the date of the letter, "This letter was sent over two months ago!"  
  
'I don't see the problem Chanse.' Geno sighed as he flew over to Chanse's bed.  
  
"Oliver has already got his letter and sent it in!"  
  
'I'm still not understanding.'  
  
"Puddlemere probably sent, both, Oliver and I letters to sign, because we're both good. They just were going to leave it to whoever got their agreement letter in the fastest."  
  
'The problem with both you and Oliver being asked to be on the same team...is?' Geno laughed.  
  
"There's only room for one Keeper on a Quidditch team."  
  
'What about the back-ups?'  
  
"I don't want to be a damn back-up."  
  
'Ok sorry I mentioned that.' Geno screeched as he flew back to his perch.  
  
"Sorry Geno, just I knew that Kenmare, Cuddley, and Puddlemere wanted to sign me. So I did my research on the three of them, and some others too, and read about their maneuvers, coaches, teammates, wins, loses, determination, and the freedom that the players had."  
  
'You did your research.' Geno laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know. And out of ALL the Quidditch teams I researched I liked Puddlemere's ways...but now I can't join." Chanse whined.  
  
'Well maybe you can write them a note saying you want to play for them but you don't want to be a back up, but you don't want them to drop Oliver either, so ask them to come up with a proposal for you...Try that.'  
  
"You're a genius Geno!"  
  
'I know.' Geno laughed as he swung back and forth on his swing in his cage. 


	6. Welcome Home

"Harry, Chanse, are you all packed up for Hogwarts?" Heather yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Better double check, because I don't want, at the last minute, before we leave tomorrow morning you packing!"  
  
"Ok mom we'll double check." Harry yelled from the room.  
  
Chanse walked out of her closet holding a two dress robes. She tossed them down on her bed, "We need music." She laughed as she walked over to her stereo and turned it on. "I was thinking my new CD."  
  
She waved a shinny circle in the air, and then put it in the stereo. She clicked a couple buttons, here and there, and then beautiful music came from the stereo.  
  
Chanse smiled at the stereo and turned around to Harry, "That's better."  
  
She walked into her closet, and pulled out her class robes and tossed them on the bed and looked at them, "Chanse why do you still have those?" Harry laughed, "You're in Gryffindor now."  
  
Chanse didn't say anything she just studied every stitching of blue and silver on the robes.  
  
"Chanse you got a package from Hogwarts." Heather yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "I bet it's your Gryffindor robes."  
  
"Chanse I'll get your robes for you." Harry whispered as he walked out of the room.  
  
Before Harry walked out of the room he looked over at Chanse who hadn't taken her eyes off of her Ravenclaw robes.  
  
Harry walked downstairs and saw Heather opening the box, "Just making sure they're the robes." Heather smiled.  
  
Harry sat down on the stairs and watched Heather pull a red and gold scarf out of the box, "Yup this is all of it." Heather laughed as she laid the scarf back down in the box and pushed down the lids, but they still stayed open.  
  
Harry quietly picked up the box, while Heather went back into the kitchen, and he brought it back up to Chanse's room. "Here Chanse." Harry set the box down next to Chanse's Ravenclaw robes, and went and sat down on the floor and continued packing his suitcase.  
  
Chanse slowly looked over at the box and bent back the flaps, and pulled a sleeve of a sweater out of the box and draped it over the flap, and then looked back at the Ravenclaw robes.  
  
Chanse slowly ran her hands over every stitching in the Ravenclaw fabric.  
  
'And I'm so sad, Like a good book I can't put this, Day back, A sorta fairytale with you, A sorta fairytale with you.'  
  
Her eyes began to tear with every movement she made, over the fabric. The tears filled her eyes, and spilled out onto her cheek, and the robes. She watched as small little wet, tear drop, spot appeared on the robes.  
  
"Chanse you ok?" Harry asked from the floor.  
  
Chanse didn't responded; she stared at her Ravenclaw robe and then looked over at the sweater sleeve.  
  
"Chanse?" Harry stood up.  
  
Chanse picked up the box and turned it upside down and the clothes came tumbling down. "Chanse...Are you ok or not?!" Harry said a little scared.  
  
"I'm fine." Chanse whispered.  
  
She bent down and picked up her suitcase and placed it on the bed, and began to pack her new clothes in it.  
  
When she was done all that was left on her bed was two Gryffindor scarves, two Ravenclaw scarves, and her Ravenclaw robes. She picked up one of each house scarf and a Ravenclaw robe and placed them inside her suitcase, and laid the suitcase down on the floor.  
  
She walked over to her desk and picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut the two, left over, scarves. "Chanse what are you doing?!" Harry screamed.  
  
"You'll see." Chanse laughed as she began to cut the scarves in blocks of two (red and gold and then blue and silver).  
  
When she was done cutting all the blocks she laid them out on the bed in a pattern, red and gold then blue and silver, ect...  
  
She cast a spell on the cut outs and they began to sew themselves together.  
  
When the two scarves had been sewn into one, in was twice as long as it should be. Chanse picked up her scissors and cut off some blocks, till her new scarf was the right length.  
  
"Now I see what you were doing." Harry smirked.  
  
"Yup, combining my two houses," Chanse smiled, "No matter what anyone says I have two houses!" Chanse laughed as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and walked downstairs.  
  
"You like my new scarf mom?" Chanse did a little spin in the kitchen.  
  
Heather turned around and saw Chanse's new scarf, "I hope that you have extra Gryffindor scarves."  
  
Chanse stopped spinning and looked at Heather with a little irritation, "One, yes I have another one."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And two, you didn't say anything about my new scarf." Chanse whined as she waved an end of the scarf at her mom.  
  
"Actually," Heather wiped off her hands, and slid her hands over the scarf, "It's actually pretty cool." Heather flipped over the scarf and looked at the underside, "you did a great sewing job."  
  
"My wand did a great sewing job." Chanse laughed.  
  
"I should have guess," Heather laughed as she went back to baking, "You sewing is like Quidditch without a quaffle, it just doesn't happen."  
  
Chanse let out a small laugh and then turned back around and walked back upstairs to her room.  
  
"Chanse, Harry in bed, lights out by ten tonight!" Tom yelled from down in his room.  
  
"But dad," Chanse stood up and walked to the door, "I usually get to stay up till..."  
  
"Chanse, you have to be well rested for Hogwarts...It's your last year and all."  
  
Chanse turned back around and shut the door behind her, "That the reason why I won't be able to go to sleep tonight." Chanse laughed as she leaned against the cold wood door.  
  
"You won't be able to sleep because we're going back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well yeah," Chanse pushed off the door and went and sat down on the carpet floor with Harry, "see this is my first actual year going back to Hogwarts, and it's my last year going." Chanse looked down at the carpet and began to play with it, "It's a little weird."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts, but still I don't want to because I know that once I go back it will past me by so quickly and then like that," Chanse snapped her finger, "the year will be over...all my other classmates and myself will be official witches and wizards, and we'll all go in our different directions." Chanse sighed.  
  
"It's not like you're losing them forever." Harry laughed, "You'll still be good friends after Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Chanse sighed, "I really hope so."  
  
"When in doubt you can all flunk all your classes and repeat the year." Harry laughed and then nudged Chanse.  
  
"You're crazy Harry Potter...crazy I tell you." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm your brother." Harry smirked.  
  
"This is true." Chanse sighed is discussed.  
  
"HEY!" Harry screamed and hit Chanse.  
  
"Hey don't hit me," Chanse hit Harry back, "If I can stop bludgers with my bare hand, I don't think you can stop me little brother!" Chanse pushed Harry down on the ground and pinned him. "You'll never win." Chanse rolled her eyes and got up.  
  
Chanse picked up her broom, off her bed and began to walk over to her suitcase to set her broom down by it, when Harry tackled her to the ground, "Never turn your back on your enemy." Harry pinned Chanse.  
  
"Your greatest enemies are always someone you least expect." Chanse rolled her legs to her chest, and pushed Harry off of her, and he fell down on the ground.  
  
"KIDS GO TO BED!" Heather screamed from down the hall.  
  
"Mom it's only," Chanse looked at the clock, "Ok we're going."  
  
Chanse quickly set her broom down by her bags, and changed into her pajamas. "Chanse what time is it?" Harry laughed as he stripped down into his boxers.  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They crawled into their beds, and went to bed ready for the day that awaited them the next morning....  
  
"Chanse, Harry, get up or we'll be late." Tom yelled as he flipped the bacon in the skillet.  
  
Heather walked over to the window holding a whole frozen turkey, "Nora, if you go wake Harry and Chanse up I'll give you this turkey."  
  
Nora ran over to the window and began to whine for the turkey, "Not till you wake them up." Heather pulled the turkey back inside. Nora snorted her nostrils and then flew up into the sky to wake Chanse and Harry up.  
  
"You really shouldn't tease her like that." Tom laughed as he set down a plate of waffles.  
  
"Who says I'm teasing her," Heather smirked as she poured milk into the glasses, "I plan on giving her the turkey."  
  
"Ok you shouldn't spoil her like that."  
  
"One turkey won't hurt her."  
  
"Fine." Tom sighed.  
  
"Wow it feels really hot in here." Chanse tossed off her covers, and took a deep breath in...and started coughing.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry screamed as he sat up.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Chanse and Harry jumped out of bed and ran out of their rooms, and down into the kitchen, "Mom, dad, come on," Chanse tugged on her mom's arm, while Harry tugged on Tom's arm.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Tom laughed.  
  
"There's a fire in our room!" Chanse screamed as she tugged on her mom harder.  
  
"OH MERLIN!" Tom yelled as he started running upstairs.  
  
"Tom." Heather laughed quietly.  
  
"What?!" Tom shouted.  
  
"That was Nora, just creating smoke to get the kids out of bed, seeing how they wouldn't before." Heather smirked at Chanse and Harry, whose mouths were wide open.  
  
"Mom how could you?!" Chanse gasped as she tossed a waffle on her plate.  
  
Heather smiled at Chanse and picked up the turkey and tossed it in Nora's mouth, "Thank you Nora, enjoy that turkey." Heather smiled and then turned back to Chanse, "Well you guys would be late if you were in bed any longer."  
  
Chanse rolled her eyes and went back to eating her waffle. "Now Chanse you still need to take a shower, and Harry you can use Hagrid's shower, seeing how he isn't here anymore," Heather laughed, "we're leaving the house at seven sharp, which is in an hour."  
  
"Is everything packed up?" Tom asked as he took a sip of his coffee, "Because I'm going to load all your suitcases in the car."  
  
Chanse stood up and stretched, "I'm packed."  
  
"I still have a couple of things I still need to pack, but that won't take me that long." Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen, "It'll take me about the time it will take Chanse to get ready to leave."  
  
Chanse followed Harry out of the kitchen, "was that a challenge baby brother?" Chanse smirked.  
  
"Maybe." Harry cocked his head to the side  
  
"You're on." Chanse stuck her hand out.  
  
"Fine if I win you stops calling me baby brother, and I get your broom."  
  
"Baby brother let's wait to pull the big things out till the school year," Chanse laughed  
  
"Fine, then you just stop calling me baby brother."  
  
"And if I win you clean my broom before and after every Quidditch match."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"For the whole year."  
  
"Well then if I win same goes for you."  
  
"Let me get this straight if you win I stop calling you baby brother, and I clean your broom before and after every Quidditch match, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well then since I don't have a name you want me to stop saying or start saying to make it even clean my broom after every practice and match."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Harry gasped Chanse's hand in his and squeezed tightly. "And no finishing getting ready in the car." Harry shouted.  
  
"Fine." Chanse rolled her eyes bitterly.  
  
They both run off in different directions trying to beat the other one to getting done first.  
  
Harry was out of the shower before Chanse, but he still had to pack all his belongs up and clean up how he looked.  
  
Chanse got out of the shower ten minutes after Harry. She walked in her closet and looked around in It for the perfect outfit to wear. 'You're going to put a robe over it, so why does it matter?' Geno laughed in Chanse's head.  
  
"Because I never change into my robes till the last minute." Chanse laughed from the closet. She looked around and finally decided on some jeans, a three quarter shirt, and a sweatshirt.  
  
She pulled on her jeans, and pulled her shirt over her head. She walked over to her makeup area and quickly dab some eye shadow, and mascara on. She tossed them back in her makeup bag, pulled out her lip gloss and stuffed it in her pocket, and zipped up the makeup bag in her suitcase, "Dad I'm done with my suitcase." Chanse yelled.  
  
In a few minutes Chanse's dad came upstairs and took her suitcase out of her room, and left her alone. Chanse looked around her room, it had pictures of Chanse's friends form Hogwarts and back in Maui, but it felt so lonely in her room.  
  
She walked over to her door and looked down the hallway and saw her mom walking down the hall, "Mom is Harry even close to being ready?"  
  
"Sort of," Heather laughed, as she kissed Chanse's forehead and went down stairs.  
  
Chanse slightly smiled and then turned back around and walked back in her room. She took one last glance around and went around to her room and began to turn off all the lights in her room. The last light was her makeup area light. She walked in the room and clicked off the light and stared in the mirror.  
  
She sat down in her chair and turned on a small light the barely lit her face. She pulled out her lip gloss and slowly ran it over her lips. Her eyes watched as she moved left, then right, and then back to the left.  
  
When she was done she screwed on the cap, and smashed her lips together. She slowly stood up and placed her hand on the light switch but she caught a glimpse of herself. She slowly sat back down and stared at herself.  
  
The longer she stared the louder and louder the voice in her head got, 'It's your last year.' It repeated over and over in Chanse's head, getting louder and louder with every second she stared.  
  
Her eyes began to slowly fill with every inch of her face that she looked over. "This is my last year," she whispered softly.  
  
She tightly squeezed her eyes closed, and hit the light switch.  
  
She stood up and walked into her closet and looked around for a good sweatshirt to wear. She saw a huge pile of sweatshirt on a top shelf. She carefully pulled them all down on the floor, and a quaffle ball rolled across the ground when the pile hit the ground.  
  
Chanse looked down at the quaffle and smiled at it and began to dig through the pile to find a good sweatshirt to wear. She pulled out the sweatshirt that Eve, Nikki, and Lin had bought for her, to always remember Hawaii and them, before she left to go back to England. "I can't leave this here." Chanse laughed as she tossed it out on top of Geno's cage.  
  
'Watch it Chanse.' Geno squawked.  
  
"Sorry Geno, I'm in a hurry."  
  
She held up another, huge red and gold, cloak that had 'Quidditch' printed, in black, on the back, and a tiny picture of the Hogwarts seal (with the four houses) in the top left hand corner, with small black writing written underneath it. She pulled the cloak over her arms and picked up the quaffle and tossed it up in the air, "I can't wait for Quidditch this year." She laughed as she stopped tossing the quaffle.  
  
She started to toss in on her bed but nodded her head and tucked it under her arm, and picked up all the other things she wanted to bring. She walked downstairs, "Come one Harry, time to go." She buttoned up the cloak and walked out to the car.  
  
Harry finally came running down the stairs as fast as he could, without tripping, and ran out to he car, "Sorry." He huffed as he buckled his seatbelts.  
  
"It's ok sweetie." Heather laughed.  
  
"Hey Chanse, where'd you get the Quidditch cloak from? You're not part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, only they get those."  
  
"Oliver sent his to me when he was on vacation in Bulgaria...thus the name Oliver Wood printed under the seal." Chanse smirked as she looked down at the name, printed in black.  
  
"Yeah, what was it that he said that just made me melt?" Heather quickly asked.  
  
"Have my Quidditch cloak to keep you warm while I can't...I love you Chanse, see you soon." Chanse slowly trailed off.  
  
"Wow you memorized what he said?" Harry laughed, "That's pathetic."  
  
"Actually," Chanse tossed an opened letter at Harry, "the letter was still in here." Chanse smirked.  
  
They finally reached the train station and Chanse and Harry went through the long good-bye from Heather, which Chanse went through the year before.  
  
When that was all over with Chanse and Harry went through the other side of the platform and stood on platform nine and three quarters, just like the year before for Chanse...but this was her last year.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Ok, so now just wait for the sequel... 


End file.
